Only For You
by BritnehBee
Summary: It was all a twist of fate...The Demon Wanderer...The Human Maiden...and The Beautiful Journey that awaits them. SesshyOC Rape/Lemon warning...my first attempt! :D
1. Chapter I

**BritnehBee: **(I already typed out my excuse this time for not updating on my profile so clicky the link and read my apology over 'dere, 'kay? Wuv ya! ^_^ *Hugs-n-Kisses*)

This is AU, centered in the past and also my first attempt ever at** LEMONS**. Mind you, this is a first attempt and the one featured in this chapter in particular is a rape so...yeah. you've been warned! I've decided to put the love scene with my OC and Sessh in the final chapter so you'll have to be a little patient to read that one. :D (I'm bad. I know). So, without further ado here's "Only For You!"

* * *

…_Darkness…_

_Nothing but sheer, cold darkness…It was all that greeted her the instant her eyes snapped open._

_She was currently lying on a thin mat of straw, and she cringed at the feel of loose bits of gravel pressing into her spine. She lifted her head, only to let it fall back down with a quiet groan. Her neck was killing her, as if she'd been sleeping in an awkward position; in her limbs there was a queer heaviness, and her ears were ringing at a rather annoying frequency. What happened? And, where was she?_

_Her eyes swiveled in all directions, trying to bring the previous day's events back to her memory. The last thing she could remember was being at the fore of her father's plow…it wasn't the first time she'd done it, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last…Could it be possible she'd passed out after that…? _

I hadn't eaten much…Maybe I just didn't have the strength?

_She swallowed in an attempt to relieve her parched throat, waiting for her eyes to grow accustomed to the shadows. She could just make out the bare wooden framework of the inner roof; it seemed no different from her family's humble dwelling but…Suddenly, she squinted. Had that wide gap always been up there? _

It's been so rainy lately…Mother will be furious if the floor gets ruined…

_Pushing against the ground, she uttered a soft hiss when the blunted ache in her lower back radiated up between her shoulder blades._ _Then, with a quiet grunt she got to her feet; she wavered for a moment, and once her light-headedness was gone she took a few tottering steps forward, only to stumble into a wooden object. Reaching down, she carefully felt its chipping surface. _

…A table?

_She probed the air before her as she moved passed it, expecting to find another random piece of furniture but her fingers brushed up against an unevenly constructed wall. Pulling back she found them coated with a fine layer of silt, fresh makings of a coarse bush hut._

Huh…That's odd—

_Something rustled behind her, and she whirled frantically around. "…Hello?" _

_Silence._

_Cold chills of fear crawled up her spine, and her uneasiness only intensified at the persisting eerie quiet. "H-hello…? I-is anyone there—"_

_A strong hand seized her ankle and yanked her none too gently to the hard-packed ground. Kicking out of its grip she scrambled away from the intruder only to have him wrench her leg back a second time. She was flipped to her back, and her hands were clamped over her head, making it impossible for her to move. A heavy weight settled over her midsection, a face loomed over hers, and her eyes widened._

_It was a man. A man was bestride her…and he was…smiling…?_

_Grimy teeth yellowed with age, framed by wiry bristles of hair, grinned depravedly down at her. Bloodshot eyes bore into hers, a mixed look of greed and lust giving it a sickly luster, and she shuddered in revulsion. Who was this? _

"_Wh—!"_

_He cut her off, slamming his rough lips onto hers. She gagged, having caught wind of his horrible breath when he jammed his tongue into her mouth for a split second, grazing it against her own._

_Freeing one wrist, he slid the long slimy appendage over her cheek as he felt for the fastenings of her clothing. Fighting was useless by this point but she fought against him anyway; but, he was just too strong. Tears of dismay blurred her vision when, stealing yet another kiss, he began to loosen his own sickly-perfumed garments. _

_Finding her helplessness amusing, her attacker suddenly laughed. _

"_Cease your blubbering girl. It's pathetic."_

_She turned away from his heated breath. "S-stop, please…! Stop it!" _

"_I will do with you as I please." He hoarsely rasped, jerking her with such force that she had to face him. "You are _my_ possession, and rightfully so…"_

_At that her brows wrinkled in terrible confusion. _I…I don't understand. When did he_—_?

_As his hold on her tightened, something cold and hard scraped against the sensitive skin of her inner forearm; it was smooth, like a ring of precious metal and, by the feel of it, was of an ostentatious size—her eyes widened in realization. Of course. This was the very man who had come offering to buy the last of her father's livestock. But…why was she here with him?_

"_Such a pretty little thing you are…" He muttered, brushing a fat finger over her cheek. _

_Tears crept to the corner of her eyes. "W-what do you want with me?"_

_The man chuckled once more and, gripping her side, tugged her to his hardened length; his wild eyes ravaged her nakedness and she whimpered quietly as he pried her legs open with his large hairy thighs. _

"_N-no…no! L-let me go! P-please, let me g—!"_

_His hips rammed forward. She screamed, feeling something tear within her; the physical evidence of her silent dirge spilled from her eyes as he had his way with her, smothering her sobs of pain with another nauseating kiss. When he had finally sated his sexual desires he collapsed in a tired breathless heap, his sweaty body bearing down on her own once more. _

_Her lower regions throbbed painfully; her thighs were wet with his seminal juices and she trembled involuntarily when his now limp manhood brushed up between her legs. He grinned wolfishly against her neck, mistaking her shudder of disgust for a shiver of excitement._

"_You little slut…" She flinched away from his scratchy stubble. "You're a hungry one, ain't you…?"_

"_Don…plea…please, stop—"_

"_On your knees. Now."_

_She was far too weak to move her tongue let alone her entire body…! She cried out in surprise when, scowling at her obstinate disobedience he struck her with the back of her hand. "Do as I say!"_

_With a quiet sob she unwillingly complied. Grabbing a fistful of her hair he yanked her into the correct submissive stance, then he leaned forward to plant a gentle, almost loving kiss on the back of her neck. "Good girl…" _

_She dug her nails into the packed-down earth, swallowing another whimper as he plunged into her; why was this happening to her? What was it that she'd done that was so wrong? It was no secret she was an unwanted child…was this her divine punishment? Had she been that_ _much of a burden that even the gods saw fit to rebuke her?_

_He tugged her back into a kneeling position and she whined in protest as he forced his tongue back into her mouth, kneading first one small breast and then the other. Fresh tears flowed freely as his hands slowly made their way over her stomach, all the way down to that deep forbidden place up between her thighs. She moaned quietly when he pinched a sensitive nub of flesh right between her legs, and her lusty groans grew even louder as he continued his zealous probing. _

_Why?! Why was her body betraying her so shamelessly? What was she? An animal in heat?!_

_She let slip another groan when he prodded her back with the head of his engorged member, and he cackled loudly. "You like that, don't you?" _

_She sobbed quietly once again as he stole yet another kiss from her unwilling lips. She felt so…dirty…so filthy…His touch was disgusting! It was wrong! She didn't deserve this…Did she? _

_Her chest burned in want of oxygen but her helpless mewls went unnoticed. Finally, her legs buckling beneath her, she blacked out to the sound of his ridiculing laugh echoing in her ears…_

* * *

And then, gasping loudly for air, Aimi awoke with a start.

Panting heavily, she carefully gauged her surroundings and with time her breathing calmed. Then, sighing, she curled into a tight ball; it was that dream again…the one when she was…Aimi winced suddenly when she shifted to her other side, just noticing that familiar soreness in the lower part of her body. He had worked her rather hard last night; it was a miracle she could even walk back to her own little room most times but Aimi was thankful for it. At least she could cry herself to sleep in private.

With another airy sigh she slipped noiselessly out of bed. Going by the limited amount of light, it was about half past dawn; she could even tell by the slight chill in her bones. The floor, too, was very cold but that was to be expected. He refused to waste precious fuel, even if it was for a single fire. To him, squandering anything meant for paying customers was a terrible sin.

Aimi passed his room on her way down the hall; giving the open door a glance, she continued on her way. The bathing house was at the back of the inn; hers, anyway. Shivering in the early morning air, she filled a bucket from a nearby well and entered one of the wooden stalls. The water was freezing, but she soon grew accustomed to it.

On her way back Aimi paused before her master's door; he was lying on his stomach, hands dangling off the edge of the bed. The sheets barely covered his naked back and he was snoring as usual, loud like a foghorn. She shrunk away when he rolled over, groggily smacking his lips before continuing with his cacophonous wheezing. Aimi eyed him thoughtfully. Did her hatred of him outweigh her overwhelming disgust?

It seemed she swung either way…

With one final glance Aimi continued down the hall. Once she was dressed she went about with her chores; sweeping floors, fixing tables, setting empty rooms to rights. Heading back toward the scullery, she found the cook already at work; nodding good morning to one another, Aimi rolled up her sleeves and got to work on the dirty dishes that had been left from the previous day.

Topping a pot of steaming rice, the cook paused, taking in her scrawny frame. "…Aren't you hungry Girl?"

Aimi glanced up sharply, taken off guard. "Ah…no, Izuki-san. I'm fine."

"After what happened yesterday?" Izuki sucked her teeth disapprovingly. "Really Aimi, you are a very worrisome girl! Must I do everything?"

She averted her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry…"

Izuki sighed quietly. "You—"

The shrieking of the tea kettle cut her off. With another sigh of exasperation, Izuki saw to it quickly while Aimi continued her scrubbing with a heavy heart. Was she really so much trouble?

_I'm always in the way…even Izuki-san thinks I'm useless—_

As she was reaching for yet another dirty dish a gentle hand tapped her arm. Turning, a bowl of fresh rice porridge was shoved into her soapy hands.

"You must eat!" Izuki persisted, wagging a finger. "I will not have you fainting in the middle of our work. You may finish once you have eaten."

Aimi blinked, watching her go with a grumble under her breath. Then, smiling, she took one gratifying sip.

Hours soon passed until her master finally arose from his slumber. Her heart raced in a panic when she heard him plod down the stairs where, upon reaching the bottom, he barked impatiently for her.

"Yes?" she murmured, appearing before him.

He sat down with a loud sigh of exertion. "Bring me food. Quickly! I'll have no patience for your dawdling."

Aimi hurried off.

He yawned widely, scratching himself, eyes still heavy with sleep; it wasn't long before she came back and he dismissed her with a wave of his hand, ogling her fleetingly as she walked away. He shook his head as he bolted down his food, a faint grisly smile on his lips as he thought back to how she writhed and jerked beneath him the other night. In his rather poor lack of judgment the foolish man thought he was the most adept of lovers and as long as he was pleased, well so was she. The girl was a keeper, but she was getting too old for him; he preferred them young, and Aimi was nearly twenty years of age.

_She won't go for much in the markets…_ he mused, licking off his chopsticks as his eyes darted over to her lovely curves. _I could say she's still a virgin but…_

His mind trailed off, too busy molesting her with his wanton gaze to finish the wayward thought.

Aimi was quite aware of his obvious stares; she always was, for he watched her like a thirsty drunkard, day in and day out. Still, she acted as if she didn't notice. Not that it really mattered…she was simply a possession in the eyes of this man, nothing more.

"…I've some business in town today." He began, compelling her to turn and face him. "I should be back later in the afternoon."

Aimi nodded and continued with her current task at hand. It wasn't long before she heard a loud belch and the scraping of the chair against the floor as he pushed himself away from his seat with a mighty grunt. She picked up his plate and rushed toward the kitchen, finally relieved to be out of his presence, but she was forced to a halt.

"If I am detained, I expect to find you in my chambers at the appointed time tonight." His hold tightened when she gave an imperceptible tug on her arm. "I am not a patient man, Aimi. Do _not _make me wait. Understand?"

Aimi averted her eyes before answering, slightly nauseous. It was always the same; every night she was forced to lay with him, forced to have him touch her in her most intimate of places with his dirty callused hands…it was sickening, but what could she possibly do? Her own parents had given her away; Aimi was powerless against him.

"…Yes."

"Good." Satisfied, he brushed past her and left her where she was, seeking a nice warm bath.

Shoulders clenched, Aimi waited until she heard the door slam shut before she dropped into a nearby chair with a shuddery breath. A tear threatened to fall, but she wiped it stubbornly away. She couldn't take this anymore; was this what she was meant to be for the rest of her life?

Sighing, Aimi looked longingly through the tavern window; freedom was just a few steps away. All she had to do was walk out, no one would stop her…but she knew she wouldn't. Where could she go? Cooking and cleaning were her only redeeming qualities, could she possibly make a living off of that? And what if she wound up in the exact same rut she was in now? What then?

Aimi hung her head in defeat. She should just forget it. There was no hope left for her…

"…mi…Aimi?" Izuki's voice drew her attention back to the kitchen. "Aimi!"

Wiping her eyes dry, she stood to her feet. "I'm…I'm coming!"

* * *

Perched atop a rocky height, a tall mysterious figure observed the quiet village with an indifferent stare; nightfall was quickly approaching, and he could already sense the stirring of its inhabitants as one by one motes of light blossomed from within its high stone walls.

He would usually go out of his way to avoid such settlements but something drew him here…An aggravated growl came from beneath the hood of his cloak. He couldn't comprehend why (of all places) would he find what he sought from this puny human hamlet, but he had to appease his anima… whether he wanted to or not.

He turned when a large reptilian snout nudged him gently in the side, and he placed a gentle clawed hand over its scaly muzzle.

"Wait for me." He ordered, facing the village once more. "I'll be back by morning…"

The head bellowed after its master while the other glanced up from the ground, blinking slowly as it watched him make his way toward the little, unsuspecting village…

* * *

"Another bottle of wine! Bring more wine!"

"Y-yes, right away—"

"More dumplings; and go heavy with the sauce this time!"

"And don't forget the duck!"

"I won—ah!" Aimi cried out in surprise when a hand suddenly grabbed at her.

She whipped around only to see her master standing right behind her, grinning like a mule; he lurched forward, obviously drunk, and as the rowdy crowd jeered at the two of them he wrapped his arms around her in an awkward embrace.

"No fair! How come you get to touch, Yasuo?" One of the customers whined.

Sneering down at him, he reached up to fondle her chest. "Thissus why!"

Someone banged their table in amusement. "Ha! Yasuo you lucky bastard!"

Aimi squirmed away when he tried to peck at her lips. The men's roaring laughter made her singe in embarrassment; tears of frustration started to prick at her eyes but she fought them fiercely back in. She refused to cry like a weakling before the likes of these men.

Another licked his lips, a fevered look in his bulging eyes. "Let us have a taste, eh?"

Aimi's stomached plummeted to the floor at the thought. Thankfully, despite his heavy intoxication her master had some sense left in him and his eyebrows rose in mock alarm.

"Wiff yer looks? You'll scare 'eroff!"

"She's too good for you!"

"Eh—?!"

For a moment his hold around her loosened and she ran out of his embrace. A few of the men tried to yank her down into their laps but she fought them off and finally found refuge in the kitchen.

"Don't forget the food, Girlie…!"

The men roared once again.

As the evening drew to a close customers began to leave, some walking out into the dark cold night, others climbing the stairs up to their waiting rooms. The cook left after the last of the dishes had been washed and Aimi nodded goodbye as she wiped the tables clean with a damp rag. Seating himself at the far side of the room, Yasuo watched her silently as he lit his pipe, his eyes never wavering from her moving form.

It would be moments before she would be his again that night, and his manhood stiffened in excitement. He loved the power he had over her; how he could easily make her bend to his will. He practically craved it. His patience quickly thinned as she roamed about so easily within his reach, and so tempted was he that (unable to wait any longer) he decided to give up on his customary after-dinner pipe. He got to his feet, but before he could do anything else the doors of his inn slammed violently, and suddenly, open.

Maddened at the thought of yet another obstacle, he spun furiously around.

"Who—?!"

Yasuo froze as a looming, shrouded form stepped gracefully inside. He was dressed like that of a lowly soldier, his armor and weapons hidden beneath his heavy cloak, but he could easily tell this man wasn't human.

Predative orbs flashed from beneath the darkness of his hood, and they passed over him to the quivering girl standing before him. His gaze settled on her for a brief second, and Aimi braced herself against the wall when her knees wobbled beneath her, taken aback. She'd never seen such frightening, beautiful eyes before…Finally, looking away he seated himself at a nearby table.

Yasuo was too shocked for words; what was this _demon_ doing here in his hospice? "I…I'm sorry sir but—"

The stranger silenced him with a pointed look. His eyes fell again upon His Aimi and he irked a finger, motioning for her to come nearer.

"You. Girl. Bring tea."

Unsure whether or not she should obey she glanced his way, and Yasuo waved her impatiently off. Once she'd gone he took a seat opposite his newest arrival, hands shaking as he puffed apprehensively on his momentarily forgotten pipe.

The demon was looking off in the direction Aimi had left, almost as if it were considering something. Yasuo hadn't like how eagerly he perused her, but he knew better than to say anything to this…creature…not if he valued his life!

Then, a strange light entered his eyes at a sudden revelation; rubbing his grizzled chin, he smirked craftily.

"Tell me, Weary Traveler…" Yasuo began, gaining a listless glance. "Are you in need of a room? I'd be happy to give you one. Ah, free of charge of course!"

Sesshomaru remained silent, quietly considering whether or not he should run the man through…but he decided against it, finding the task not worth his time. His nose wrinkled slightly at the stench of alcohol on his breath and he turned away before nodding.

"Please, feel free to ask for anything you desire…" Yasuo trailed off, smiling knowingly.

Sesshomaru glanced back at him, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Your tone…it displeases me."

"Please, forgive my rudeness. I only thought that…well—"

"Speak plainly." He impatiently clipped.

"…My servant girl seems to have caught your eye; tell me Demon, do you intend to take her?"

He irked a derisive eyebrow. "So what if I am? Do you think you can stop me?"

Sesshomaru didn't even flinch when he threw his head back with a sudden gregarious laugh. The man was completely hammered…

"Hell no!" The bar owner finally replied, sighing. "But, if you _do_ fancy her I'd be more than willing to part with her…for the right price."

"…Very well." Sesshomaru conceded. "What is your price?"

Yasuo licked his lips in anticipation. "How much are you offering?"

"20,000."

For a moment his expression went blank, and forgetting his…delicate…situation, Yasuo's volatile temper suddenly flared.

"You can do better than _that_!" Spittle flew from his hairy lips. "She's young, fit and healthy! I won't hand over a girl like that for a measly 20,000—"

Sesshomaru cut him off with a searing scowl. "I will go no higher."

It was by this time that Aimi had finally returned, coming upon this rather less than pleasant exchange of words. She paused, curious as to what the two had been discussing. Was there some sort of sale going on between them? Aimi wouldn't be surprised; Yasuo would make dealings with the devil himself at the prospect of money…

Yasuo swallowed nervously. "Uh…Y-yes, forgive me; 20,000 is p-perfectly reasonably. Hehehe…heh…"

Sesshomaru grunted quietly, and she almost made another dash toward the kitchen when he shifted his gaze in her direction, as if he'd known she was there the entire time.

_What powerful eyes he has…_

Yasuo too glanced her way, finally noticing her presence, and with a persistent wave of his hands he urged her to come nearer. "Hurry up, lazy girl!"

"Y-yes!"

Hands trembling, she poured his tea while casting a furtive glance in his direction…and the handle of the steaming kettle nearly slipped from her grasp.

His eyes were riveted on her.

Liquid pools of pure gold had her rooted to the spot, as if seeing through to her very soul. It was unnerving, being watched with such powerful intensity…

"—! Stupid girl!"

Aimi leapt back when the cup's contents spilled over and fell down the sides of the table. So entranced was she that she forgot what she'd been doing!

She mopped up what she could with the skirt of her dress, but the tea was hot to the touch and continued to flow. "I'm…I'm sorry—"

With a soft curse Yasuo shook off his ruined coat. "Dumb useless wench…!"

Unbeknownst to either of the two of them, the demon's eyes flashed for a moment. In anger? Who knows…

"S-sorry…"Aimi bent down to wipe off what had spilled to the floor but the Youkai tugged her back to her feet, and his hold tightened when she tried to squirm free. "…Uh—"

Keeping it perfectly level, Sesshomaru brought the ceramic cup to his lips and taking a long, satisfying sip he set it carefully back down.

"Uhm…E-excuse me, I need to cle—"

"What is your name?"

Aimi could only stare at him; his eyes were just too captivating. His voice, too, was wonderful to listen to. Soft, yet commanding. Gentle, yet firm, demanding immediate action and obedience.

Face twisted in annoyance, Yasuo blew out a thick puff of tobacco. "Answer him." he commanded, its harsh tone jolting her back into reality.

"U-uh…It's…Aimi."

With a slight nod his grip finally loosened and she tentatively removed her hand out of his. This, of course, bothered Yasuo to quite a degree. Why was she so comfortable with this creature's incessant fondling? Didn't she know what this monster was capable of? Why, then, would she always flinch away from his touch? Yasuo tapped a foot in agitation. Was he so much more revolting than this barbaric monster?

He took another long draw from his wooden pipe and exhaled deeply, eyes narrowing as beads of smoke seeped from his flaring nostrils. If that was how she felt then he'd be sure to remind her just _who_ she owed her very life to.

Jaw set in anger, Yasuo pushed away from the table and sidled up to her. "Well, I suppose we can call it a night. I've had enough haggling for one day-I will collect the payment we've agreed upon in the morning, before you take her with you."

Aimi blinked; and, she blinked again. What…just happened? Had she missed something?

"In the meantime, the girl—"

"She will remain with me." Sesshomaru quietly supplied for him, downing the last of his tea.

Eyes practically bulging from their sockets, Yasuo gaped down at him, speechless. Aimi glanced fearfully at his free hand, tightly clenched in an effort to control his growing temper.

"Wha…what did you say?!" he demanded, his voice at an almost screeching volume.

Sesshomaru irked an eyebrow amusement. "Is there a problem, _human_?"

"There damn well is a problem—!" Yasuo caught himself quickly, catching a glimpse of his razor sharp fangs. "Ah…W-well…"

"Have you gone back on your word?" There was the slightest trace of a dark threat in his words…

Yasuo wised up and gave a rapid shake of his head. "N-no, of course not! Heh, as promised, s-she is yours!"

Ah. So she was the demon's slave now…?

A strange feeling began to bubble within her chest, something light and liberating. She was finally… free. But…she glanced furtively down at the demon vagabond. Was it really that much of a difference? Would he hurt her, too? Her blossoming hopes were dampened with a quiver of fear.

"Do you have any preferences for a room, Sir? I'd be happy to—"

"I will take one on the ground floor."

Yasuo laughed anxiously. "C-certainly! Aimi will see to the rest."

Bowing repeatedly, he backed away from them and Aimi watched on in disbelief as he'd disappeared from view; then, she glanced back at the Youkai. Was she going to have to spend the night with him, too? Aimi lowered her eyes to her feet, wringing her fingers in apprehension. What did he want with her? She wasn't exceptionally beautiful, and he must know what type of "relationship" she had with the tavern owner…Was there some strange, evil purpose afoot?

_Kami, be with me—_

"Aimi, is it?" he suddenly asked, gaining her attention.

"Y…yes?"

He eyed her for a moment, taking in her plain appearance. It was true, she wasn't outstandingly beautiful. She paled in comparison to the lowliest of servants in his homeland, but she seemed strong and healthy enough. And, there was something about her that was so eerily familiar…perhaps this most random of purchases would work out for the best.

"Go. I will follow you shortly." Unsure of what else to do, Aimi reached for the kettle. "Leave it."

Aimi paused before excusing herself with a polite bow. She could almost sense where his smoldering gaze bore into the small of her back, and her pace quickened. Once she was out of hearing distance Sesshomaru sighed loudly.

_What the hell am I _doing_?_ He thought, pushing back his hood as he tiredly ran his fingers through his thick locks. _This is absolutely ridiculous…_

_It could be a blessing in disguise. _A voice within him murmured.

_A blessing?_ He thought, downing his final cup. _Enlighten me, I implore you. Just how can a mortal bondwoman be a blessing to my current situation?_

_You said so yourself; she can be useful…_the voice replied, sounding amused.

Sesshomaru grunted stubbornly. "What nonsense…"

_Nonsense indeed. _The voice dryly retorted. …_So? Are you going to make her wait?_

With another heavy sigh Sesshomaru stood and walked in the very same direction the slave girl had gone, his nose wrinkling at the scent she had left behind. She was thick with the stench of that drunkard; it almost made him gag, but he followed it without protest.

Meanwhile, kneeling in the middle of the tatami-floored room Aimi worriedly braided her hair, her eyebrows drawn together in concern. There was only one bed to sleep in…was she going to have to bed with this one too? What damage could this demon do, with all his herculean strength? And those sharp claws…he could easily rip her to shreds! Such a thought frightened her.

_But…Youkai tend to stick to their own kind. Surely he won't—_

Without warning the door swished open and in stepped the very subject of her thoughts; his cloak was now gone, revealing a tribal marked face and silvery hair. It was long and beautiful, the tips of his pointed ears poking out from the bulky mass. He donned heavily spiked armor over a patterned navy-colored haori and hakamas, a visible layer of white showing underneath. He wore metal gauntlets, held in place by his middle fingers, and dark boots graced his noble feet.

Hurrying to her own, Aimi patiently waited for him to say something but he only walked silently past, removing a pair of swords hanging at his waist. He threw his cloak behind him onto the square-top table and carefully unhooked his knifelike armor from his shoulders.

"Uhm…M-master—"

"Sesshomaru." He kept his back to her, unfastening his gloves. "You will call me Sesshomaru."

Aimi blinked at that. Sesshomaru?

_Pure Killing Beauty…?_

"…Sesshomaru…sama." She muttered. "…Uhm, wh—"

"Go to sleep." He murmured, sitting down. "We leave at daybreak."

Aimi nodded hesitantly and settled between the cotton bed sheets; it felt so strange, sleeping alone at this time of night…not that she minded. Her mast—Yasuo would bully her no longer; reliving the horrors of her rape all those years ago was going to take some time but at least she knew they were coming to an end. She was finally going to get a good night's sleep (albeit an awkward one…).

Aimi glanced secretly over her shoulder. He was staring out of a barely cracked window, his honey-colored eyes misted over as if entranced. She eyed him openly in wonder; he was absolutely…breathtaking, but she knew that this unearthly creature harbored a very destructive power. Hidden beneath this callous veil there lay an impregnable force, and once unleashed…

Aimi turned and pulled the covers up to her chin; she shouldn't judge him just because he was strong. If it wasn't for him she'd probably be at her master's mercy at this very moment; he'd stood up for her…in his own way. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Stifling a yawn she closed her eyes, gladly welcoming the wave of exhaustion that'd washed over her.

* * *

Hours soon passed, and the moon had made her full appearance. All was quiet, and Sesshomaru eyed the still form of the slumbering human female.

He was doing it again, wasn't he? He was setting himself up for a mighty fall, just like before…just what had possessed him to come to this very tavern…?

_I never should've came here…Stuck with this silly little girl—_

_Let it go, Sesshomaru. _His beast quietly soothed. _What will be, will be…_

Sesshomaru found little comfort in those words, but he had to admit they were true. There was nothing he could do to reverse it now.

With a weary sigh he leaned his head against the wooden wall behind him, staring through the tiny little window once again. "…Damn…"

* * *

**I've made a promise not to revise anymore of this chapter! I'm too persnickety...Yeesh. _ **


	2. Chapter II

Aimi tightened her robe as she shivered in the middle of the front entryway, breathing out a plume of pure white steam into the chilly morning air. It was almost time; soon, she would forever leave this place and its memories far behind her. She'd finally done away with her abusive master…with a little help of course. But despite the obvious complexity of her current situation, there was a newfound peace. Her emotional burdens seemed lightened, though soon enough they'd be replaced with others…

Her new mast—No, Sesshomaru—stood out in the narrow street, his tall imposing figure appearing wraithlike in the thick morning fog; he crossed his arms as the innkeeper, hunched before him, carefully added a string of bronze coins in his shaking hands. He was completely hung over, eyes bloodshot and appearance haggard, and it was quite unusual for him to be up so early but he was _that_ determined to collect his payment. Yasuo was a huge stickler for money, even going so far as to sell his very clothes if it meant he could make a penny.

Aimi couldn't understand it; her family had been very poor, struggling to live off of a tiny plot of land. Despite their important role as tillers of the ground they were very low on the social ladder and her parents had resented her for it. Most of what little money her father would make went toward taxes or seed; they had to survive off of the skimpiest of scraps, and a child only complicated things even more.

Yasuo, on the other hand, had abounding riches and wealth: a flourishing business, plenty to eat, many lavish robes to wear…and yet he still wanted more?

Aimi could only shake her head. _I ought to be grateful. If not for his greed I wouldn't have been sold in the first place…_

Her gaze flitted back to Sesshomaru. His countenance was completely void of emotion but his eyes gradually narrowed, slightly irked. Sesshomaru was aware of the mutual distrust between humans and demons; it was even present amongst their own kind but would he dare think he'd cheat him out of his money?

_I have no time for this…_

With a gentle grunt, he brushed regally past him. "I have paid you in full. The girl and I shall leave."

Taking it as her cue Aimi scurried over, though she paused briefly to stare back at Yasuo's receding back. Just like that he was out of her life…all for a handful of metal coins…Standing in her previous spot was Izuki-san, rubbing her hands dry with the front of her apron. With a sad smile she lifted one hand in farewell, and Aimi returned the favor with a small wave of her own.

_Good bye…_

"Keep up." Sesshomaru suddenly barked, and Aimi quickened her pace.

By the time they'd made it passed the village walls the sun was out and shining, warming the back of her head despite the crispness of the morning air. Taking a sharp left, Sesshomaru lead her through the thick leafy foliage; it was a little hard for her to keep up but he was mindful of the sizeable gap and stopped every once in a while, allowing her to catch up before continuing.

Pushing past one last tree, Aimi found him standing in the middle of a grassy clearing. Sunlight showered down through the trees above them, glinting off his platinum locks; again Aimi couldn't help staring but she soon caught herself. He stood right where he was as she approached, eyes closed as if he were calling out to something…Aimi was reluctant to say anything but her curiosity got the better of her.

"What…are you doing?"

Aimi tensed when Sesshomaru's steely gaze darted back at her, fearing he was going to strike her for her insolence. She started to apologize but he calmly held up a hand, silencing her.

"…Behind you."

She blinked up at him in confusion. "What—?"

There was a sudden ground-shaking thump and Aimi turned to see a bulky silhouette lumbering toward her. With each step the earth trembled beneath her; she gasped when a massive reptilian head poked out from the thick herbage, and her eyes widened when another came to join it. Both had a pair of the largest moss-colored eyes she'd ever seen, with long vertical black slits at their center; each also sported a wild dark mane and were covered in copper-tipped scales, from head to toe.

Aimi backed away as the creature made its approach, her eyes flitting anxiously from hooked claws to a thickly-muscled tail. Strangely, they wore a matching pair of bridles and a saddle was strapped to its back…almost as if—

"Ah!" She breathed out, bumping into something hard. Glancing up, Aimi quietly squeaked. "E-excuse me…"

Not even bothering to spare her a glance Sesshomaru pushed her gently out of the way and neared his loyal ophidian steed.

"Ah-Un will not hurt you." He told her, checking the assemblage of leather bags hanging at their sides.

One of the beast's heads nuzzled its master in greeting while the other blinked at her tamely, finding the newcomer rather curious. Swallowing her fear, Aimi warily approached as the head stretched its neck out to meet her. She offered him her palm, which it sniffed before nudging with its moist muzzle.

She giggled quietly when the second head, feeling left out, licked her cheek to get her attention. Sesshomaru watched silently on as, her fear now forgotten, Aimi carefully petted one on the neck only to learn that their rough-looking scales were actually quite smooth. Her face lit up in amazement, bringing a slight flush to her pale cheeks; its color deepened when, catching his stare, she looked away in embarrassment.

"Have you never seen dragons before?" he asked, faintly curious.

"N-no…only small ones." Aimi smiled when one of them poked her to be petted again.

"Hn." He bent to loosen the cinch under Ah-Un's round belly.

"…Ano—"

"Speak plainly." He admonished, his cold tone making her flinch. "You may ask what you will, but I will not tolerate such weaknesses from a servant."

"H-hai…"

"Well?"

"Uhm! W-well…what I wanted to ask was…"

Sesshomaru patiently waited for her to finish, and she faltered under his searing gaze; Aimi wasn't used to this, talking so freely. Swallowing, Aimi tried again.

"Why did you…take me?"

Sesshomaru held her eyes briefly, almost as if he too was wondering the very same thing. He neared both dragon heads, and she stepped out of his way as he checked their bridles, still awaiting his answer. Though, it seemed as if he wasn't going to reply…Aimi deflated somewhat with a mixed feeling of disappointment and embarrassment. Maybe it was a stupid question…?

Suddenly, he glanced over his shoulder and eyed her once more. "You seem young…do you know how to care for a man?"

Aimi shook her head, puzzled by the sudden question. "Uhm, I've only done housework…washing, cleaning, and cooking—"

"Then that will be your purpose." He continued, taking ahold of the dragon's reigns. "Until I say otherwise you will see to the pack's welfare."

Aimi reddened sheepishly, feeling a surge of happiness come over her; were they a family now? Sesshomaru chose to ignore it. Humans were such strange creatures, getting worked up over nothing. It wasn't like he was asking her to be his wife…

"Stay close." He ordered, handing them over.

And with that he stalked off, not even waiting to see if she'd follow. Glancing down at the pair of burnished heads Aimi hurried after him, tugging lightly on their restraints.

In silence they followed a wide forest trail strewn with dead leaves, and the silence persisted even when they finally broke free from the towering trees.

Aimi blinked repeatedly, seeing floaters; when the spots finally cleared she paused before the lush natural landscape. Rolling hills of green dominated her view, only to become a hazy line of blue-gray as it approached the horizon. She shaded her eyes to stare up at the firmament above: thick white clouds peppered the cerulean sky with beams of sunlight shining past their feathery edges.

She'd never realized how something so simple could be so beautiful. It was remarkable; everything just seemed so different now…so free…

"Whoa!" Aimi was suddenly caught off guard when Ah-Un pushed her forward, quietly urging her to continue.

Smiling once again, she hurried to catch up with their master.

* * *

"Careful…It's hot."

As Sesshomaru took the scalding bowl away from her Aimi reached for another and ladled some out for herself. After trudging through the thick brush for so many hours Sesshomaru finally decided that they should make camp for the night. Though her feet were sore and tired from walking Aimi immediately went to work, gathering edible roots and bitter herbs, and wood for a fire; Ah-Un had wandered off to graze, leaving the two of them alone.

Aimi glanced discreetly over her bowl. Sesshomaru was sitting over by a tree, perfectly erect. Surprisingly, he hadn't made any effort to speak to her after their brief meeting with the two-headed dragon. Aimi didn't take it personally; she was just so unused to the silence.

Now he was eyeing the steaming bowl of soup with a skeptical irk of his eyebrow, and she lowered hers from her lips. "…Aren't you hungry?"

Her question earned her an absent stare before he glanced back down at the crudely-made soup.

"I do not eat human food." He murmured, pushing it away.

She blinked, amazed that she hadn't realized such a thing before. Then, laughing gently, Aimi put hers to the side. "Oh, sorry I didn't know. It probably isn't that good anyway."

She reached forward, intending to throw it away but Sesshomaru snatched it back and downed the runny mishmash in a single gulp. Aimi blinked in surprise when he held the empty bowl out to her, looking away as he wiped his mouth clean.

"It's fine." He muttered. "…Thank you."

"You're…you're welcome." She whispered, taking it.

Aimi returned to the fire; it wasn't long before Ah-Un plodded back to them, his belly now full, and he settled himself on the spongy grass with a loud reptilian groan of content. Aimi finished her own meal quickly and carried the crockery over to the nearby stream.

"…We should reach the next village within two days' time, if not less…" She turned, waiting for him to finish. "You will require supplies, will you not?"

"…Uh…" Aimi was at a loss for words. "I think so—"

"And, new clothing…" He cut her off, shooting a disapproving look at her feet. "Your garments are not suitable for travel."

Aimi flushed in embarrassment, glancing down at the rent hem of her robes. "Uhm, it's okay…Yasuo was always very careful with his money…and, I can easily sew my own."

"He was a damn fool." He muttered, making her look up at him with a start. "And you will not mention him again."

"…Hai."

Aimi continued washing when Sesshomaru turned away with a quiet grunt, taking his ensuing silence as a sign that their conversation was over. Drying the crackled pottery with a piece of cloth she glanced back at him furtively, hearing metal grind against metal. He had taken out the larger of his two swords and brought it close to him, running a finger along its sharp edges; an impromptu inspection, no doubt. It was a double-edged straight sword, bearing the resemblance of a Chinese jian. Moonlight flashed off its massive blade and her eyes widened. Could he really wield such a large weapon?

Once the bowls had been dried she placed them back into the saddlebags and settled herself amongst the roots of another nearby tree. Glancing back once more, the sword was now gone and Sesshomaru had his arms crossed under the folds of his cloak; his head was turned away from her, just like the night before, and a dull ache settled below her chest. Was she so revolting that he couldn't bring himself to face her?

Aimi immediately scolded herself for thinking such a thing. How could she blame him? She wasn't clean and pure like other women her age…she probably smelled just as nasty as she felt…

"Is there something you want?"

Heart thumping in a panic, Aimi turned quickly around. "Uh, no! J-just…t-thank you."

Sesshomaru angled his head toward her, thrown off by the sudden muffled expression of gratitude. "…What I did for you was not out of kindness."

"…I know."

Grunting once again, he turned away. "Sleep."

"…Good night."

Sesshomaru spared another calm glance back at her. She was still embarrassed at getting caught…he could still make out the reddened tips of her ears…but, the feeling soon dwindled and her breathing began to even out. He lifted his gaze to the dimming sky once she was sound asleep, thinking back to her earlier question:

_Why did you…buy me?_

Why? Why _had_ he taken in this pitiful ningen? He hated her kind; absolutely _despised _them…Humans…vile disgusting creatures who were only capable of the most primal affectivities: Fear. Hate. Greed. The demon's lips curved downward into a troubled frown.

_But_… His eyes trailed back to her sleeping frame. _She's different._ _She honestly believes I'm her personal savior…_

_Aren't you?_ His beast faintly murmured.

Sesshomaru scoffed under his breath. "'Savior', eh?"

Gentle laughter tickled at the back of his head.

* * *

…**Drip.**

Hearing a sleepy groan, Sesshomaru's ears perked to attention.

**Drip…Drip…Drip**

The beginnings of a smile ghosted his lips when, glancing back, he caught her burying her nose into her arm, seeking escape. First light had brought along with it a fine layer of dew; it covered everything, down to the tiniest blade of wild grass, and he smirked once again when another drop of water found its way into the folds of her ear, making her flinch in alarm.

_How amusing… _

Sesshomaru silently agreed.

Finally awake, Aimi sat up slowly. Her extremities tingled from the cold but it felt nice, almost refreshing. She rubbed the warmth back into her fingers as she glanced down at the imprint she'd made on the damp ground, which was surprisingly soft.

Something bumped up against her shoulder; turning, she smiled. "Ah-Un…Ohayou."

Ah-Un grunted back in reply. Beads of moisture coated his lovely scales, as if he'd been decorated with an intricate mesh of lucent pearls. Indeed, even the trees and the surrounding greenery had a visible crystalline shimmer.

She brushed them away as she snuck a furtive look past the reptilian beast of burden. Sesshomaru stood a few meters away staring off into the distance, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword. His luxuriant hair floated around him, several of the long beautiful strands braiding in and then out of each other. The way it danced on the early morning breeze was…magical. It almost matched the fluttering in her own belly when, upon meeting her eyes, there flew an invisible pulse of energy. Her breath caught in her throat and, cheeks warming, Aimi averted eyes.

"…You are awake."

She nodded mutely, keeping her head down. He kept his gaze on her briefly before it drifted to the nearby stream. "You may wash if you wish."

Aimi scurried toward the water's edge, hoping it would cool the hot flush on her cheeks. She was ogling him! How embarrassing!

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru saw to Ah-Un's saddle having removed it the previous night, occasionally glancing her way as she scrubbed furiously at her face. His eyes finally settled on her worn shoes, and again he frowned. How could she bear wearing such rags? Even though he himself had cast off his princely raiment in favor of another, he could never allow himself to be seen in such unsightly array…

_Does it bother you so much? _

Did it bother him? Yes…He supposed it did. He could not permit a servant under his protection (and a woman at that) travel in such tatters; it was his duty to see about such things…even if she was human. It was, in a word, a simple matter of pride.

_You keep telling yourself that…_

Sesshomaru tightened the leather straps with a bit too much force. "Are you finished?"

Startled by his change in tone, Aimi snapped her head toward him. "…Yes."

She hurried to her feet when he walked off without a word; she pulled the reigns over Ah-Un's heads and started after him.

"Get on the saddle."

Aimi blinked, coming to a halt. "Huh…?"

"You're not suited for walking. Get on."

_Not suited for…?_

"B-but—"

With a loud groan Ah-Uh lowered himself to the ground and nudged her toward his side. Aimi shot a worried look in Sesshomaru's direction when he made no move to help her; was she going to have to do this all by herself? She scanned the strange contraption; should she grab that thing at the front? Aimi reached for it hesitantly but then, changing her mind, grasped his thick coarse mane and pulled herself into the curved seat. Once she was settled Ah-Un stood back to his feet, though despite his gentle movements she pitched forward, her grip tightening on his rough hair.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her briefly, hearing her squeal in alarm; the girl seemed a bit shaken but she was fine. "…Come."

Ah-Un trudged after him, his plodding footsteps easily keeping pace with his master's lofty strides. With time Aimi grew accustomed with the powerful swaying motion and now a little more at ease she straightened her spine. She squinted when the brightness of the rising sun blurred her view of the orange-streaked sky. The drifting clouds were lit from the bottom in a fiery glow, and for a moment the landscape was stark black.

She surmised they were heading east; Sesshomaru was walking directly toward it, and she tilted her head in wonder at the way the sunlight glanced off his hair, highlighting its different silver hues. _Such lovely hair he has…_

Aimi glanced down at her own with a look of disappointment: Dull. Rough. Lifeless…Her eyes traveled to her feet, and she grimaced; her lack of cover had left them open to the environment. Her soles were caked with dirt, her nails cracked and dry; the thought that she'd been so oblivious of their condition only made her shame deepen.

_No wonder he made me ride Ah-Un…_

Sesshomaru made an imperceptible turn of his head when her scent drifted toward him. Was something the matter with her? Was she feeling ill? Perhaps they were traveling a little too hard…? Not that he cared, he reminded himself…

"Is something wrong?"

Aimi started to shake her head but realizing that he couldn't see it she verbally answered. "No."

Again, they continued on in silence. For a moment he'd stopped to let her gather some wild fruits, all of which he quietly refused when she offered him a handful, and once finished they continued on their way. As the morning drew on the sky began to darken, early warnings of a midday storm; roiling clouds of gray obscured whatever bit of sky that was left and Sesshomaru, grabbing the reigns, led them toward a break in between the trees.

They found shelter from the downpour in a nearby cave; its entrance was blocked by a curtain of leafy vines but Sesshomaru made quick work of creating a path with a tiny flick of his wrist. The rain's forceful pitch was muffled the moment they were within its protective walls, though some of it managed to make its way inside with them. Aimi squeezed the water out of her hair while Sesshomaru lead Ah-Un to the back of the cave.

She followed them and found a reasonably dry place to sit as Sesshomaru saw to the dragon's saddle and restraints. Aimi glanced curiously around at the lumpy rocky columns protruding from the high ceiling, and she suddenly spotted a small ring of knobby formations where charred bits of wood and bone sat within a tiny bed of ashes; creeping forward, she brushed them aside just as Sesshomaru laid down some kindling. They were a bit too damp and she worried her lip in thought. _How can we possibly make a fire with this…?_

"Step back."

Aimi glanced up at him in confusion. He waved a hand in a "go-away" motion and once she was far enough he held it over the little lean-to. Aimi's eyes widened as a whorl of electric green energy began to gather in the middle of his palm. It writhed like a living flame, its blue edges licking the air like a hungry lizard's. She gasped quietly when it suddenly flew into the pile of sticks, and within seconds a fire had sparked into life.

_Wow…_

Sesshomaru flung another piece of wood onto the growing fire and in time the cave was awash in light. Outside the wind began to howl and she wrapped her arms around her torso, now noticing just how cold she really was.

Sesshomaru appraised her from a slight distance, his furtive glances hidden beneath the darkness of the forest cavern. She was soaked through, her clothes adhering directly to her skin. Her dark hair hung in wet slicks against her neck and forehead, the excess water dripping down the contours of her cheeks. His eyes followed the thin wavering rivulets of liquid as they traveled all over; they paused on a tiny bead of rainwater dangling off the edge of her lowered eyelash…such long…beautiful…eyelashes…

_Oh-ho! Beautiful indeed…_

Sesshomaru snorted quietly.

Still, he couldn't look away from her. Not for long. She had very fine features but her face still had the plumpness of a young child (which, considering his age was technically true). Her skin was smooth with very little (if any) blemishes; she was quite the lovely specimen. For a human…

Aimi flinched suddenly when a clap of thunder boomed overhead, eyes clamped shut until it had rolled over them. Sesshomaru smirked; she looked like a small frightened animal, hunched over like that. Poor thing…

"Are you alright?"

It took Aimi a moment to realize he'd said something, for she'd been too focused on the second clap of thunder that'd just rolled past, and her face brightened up for an instant. "Yes. Thank you."

For some reason his hands tingled at her timid statement of gratitude. He turned his eyes to the fire and cracked his knuckles, bothered by the strange sensation. "You shouldn't thank me."

Aimi blinked at him in confusion. "It's…I'm okay, really—"

"You're a strange one…" He cut in, his eyes smoldering like the fire sitting between them. "Walking non-stop, sleeping in dirt and rock, traveling constantly in such harsh conditions and yet you sit there, _thanking_ me, wet to the skin…Doesn't it bother you?"

Aimi shook her head slowly. "…No."

"Why?"

Again, she smiled. "Because…I've never stepped foot out of that village. It's always been the same old thing every day, waking up and doing chores…But, now I get to see and feel things I never used to before—"

Ah-Un, who'd been surveying the two of them, silently approached and curled up behind her. One head laid down next to her thigh and, looking down, she petted him right under the ears. "Like Ah-Un. And you."

…_Me?_

_And the plot thickens…_ His beast sagely whispered.

Sesshomaru waved him to the back of his mind. Why should he care what she felt about him? He was Sesshomaru. Killing Perfection. To Slaughter and To Kill was his purpose. Not Love…

"…You seem tired. Sleep if you must."

Aimi nodded hesitantly and leaned into Ah-Un's leather hide. His stomach rose and fell with each low guttural breath, and it soon lulled her to sleep. Sesshomaru monitored her slumbering form; noticing the occasional shiver he removed his cloak and drying it quickly with a bit of his youki he placed it over her.

The rain by this point had begun to lessen in its ferocity and shooting another glance at her dirt encrusted feet, he made his way toward the entrance. Ah watched him silently, head tilted to the side.

"Keep an eye on her…" Sesshomaru murmured, pausing for a moment.

Ah nodded obediently, and with that he dematerialized in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Willnotrevise, willnotrevise! **


	3. Chapter III

**Finally, a REAL story update (after #$%& !? or so months...)**

* * *

Upon entering a nearby village, Sesshomaru's arrival was immediately met with cries of terror, shouts of anger and gapes of fear, all of which he'd ignored; Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes to the heavens. As if he was some mindless, bloodthirsty animal seeking to devour their wretched souls…(not at the moment, anyway…).

Now that the storm had finally cleared the humans had come out of hiding in droves, continuing on with their tedious everyday lives as if the mighty tempest that'd blown in moments before never even existed. Sesshomaru was actually quite impressed with their tenacity.

Spotting a little silk shop, Sesshomaru pushed past the dark flap of cloth, his head almost touching the ceiling once he'd straightened. Hearing him enter, an old man waddled out from behind an overly intricate paper shade, only to freeze. The color drained from his face when Sesshomaru's chilling eyes settled over him and he hurriedly removed his spectacles, thinking he'd seen a ghost. "C…C-c-c-can I help you?"

The demon paused before offering a reply, scanning the surrounding wooden racks of silken wares with a meticulous eye.

Now, Sesshomaru had grown accustomed to this terrible fear his very presence evoked in those who'd crossed paths with him; his icy demeanor only exacerbated the problem, so it was understandable that the poor elder would be frightened. Still, it bothered him. Was he always to be constantly feared, forever misunderstood?

His thoughts drifted to the young maiden he'd left behind. Yes, she too had been afraid. Very afraid…and for reasons unknown it bothered him even more.

"You…" He murmured, taking notice of the shopkeeper once more. "You are the tailor?"

For a moment, the old man was confused. "Uh…why, yes."

Dubious, Sesshomaru sized up his bedraggled appearance. "…I see."

Reaching into his robes, Sesshomaru flung a small pouch of coins in the tailor's direction. "I am in need of suitable traveling attire."

The man's heavily lined features suddenly relaxed into a pleasant smile. "Ah! Then, you've come to the right place!"

"Hn…"

Glancing idly over, Sesshomaru reached out and fingered one carefully. Would this color suit her…?

_What's this? Are you buying her a furisode?_

Sesshomaru wrenched his hand away from it. Watching him closely, the tailor warily made his approach.

"Uh…is there a preferred style you are looking for?"

"Any will do, so long as it serves its purpose." He muttered, inspecting another.

"And…for whom are you purchasing the kimono?"

He drifted over to yet another, eyeing him briefly. "That is an unnecessary question."

"There's no harm in telling, young man."

There was a long silent pause before Sesshomaru finally relented to the wisdom of his words. "An…attendant, nothing more."

Grizzled white brows rose in astonishment. "What a gracious master, going so far for a servant…they must be very dear to you—"

"Old man, I grow weary of your needless questions."

"Ah! Forgive me, forgive me…but, I must ask one more. What are their measurements?"

Sesshomaru held his hand about mid-chest and patiently waited.

The tailor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see. And, if I'm not mistaken…you are looking for a woman's kimono?"

He chuckled quietly at his obstinate silence. "Very well my boy, very well. Now, assuming she's the average female I would suggest—if I may?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head, nodding his assent. The old man shuffled past him and dug through the mountain of beautifully colored fabric.

"I'm sure I—Ah! Here it is."

Turning, he brushed off lingering bits of sawdust and carried the sheaf of cloth to a cluttered counter. There he gingerly unraveled the protective covering and drew out the silken garment with expert hands. "Perhaps this will be to her liking…?"

Sesshomaru's eyes roved over every one of its finely stitched embellishments. The fabric seemed durable…and the color wasn't half bad either.

"How much…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, tucked away in the forest cavern Aimi sighed quietly in her sleep, perfectly content. She was cocooned in a pleasant warmth, and she wiggled into a more comfortable position; despite the hardness of the floor she almost felt like a little squirrel all curled up in its nest.

Soon her eyes blinked open and she sat up slowly, her vision momentarily blurred. The sun was out and shining once again and unlike before there was a complete absence of sound. She eventually noticed the fire had been snuffed out and her brow wrinkled in confusion; if there was no fire why'd she been so…?

_How odd… _Aimi glanced swiftly behind her, feeling something slip from her shoulders. Reaching down, she brought the piece of clothing forward for a closer inspection.

It was Sesshomaru's cloak…Had he simply forgotten it or did he leave it intentionally behind?

Secretly pleased, Aimi flushed all over. Though she knew this was nothing for her heart to muse over she was still …happy. Hesitantly, she nuzzled her nose into it. It had a sweet, woodsy, almost spicy scent. _His_ scent. It reminded her of fresh sandalwood…Aimi sighed as she took in his smell once more, and her blush deepened once she'd come to herself.

Shaking her head, Aimi folded it neatly but then she paused upon spotting a package wrapped in twine; she leaned forward and pulled it into her lap. Whose was this? She felt its contents through the thick paper.

_Wonder what's inside—_

She glanced at the front of the cave when something with quite a hefty weight dropped to the ground with a mighty thud. Had Sesshomaru come back? Aimi crept forward and peered through the stringy curtain of leafy vines; she found him atop a nearby boulder, one arm dangling from a bent knee. His eyes were on Ah-Un, who was off in wide field happily grazing to his heart's content.

Sesshomaru was quite aware of her presence, despite her efforts to remain unseen, and she jumped when he suddenly spoke.

"You've finally awakened."

"Uh!" Nearing him, Aimi tightened her grip on the slipping package. "Yes…uhm…Is this yours?"

Sesshomaru irked his head to the side, keeping his eyes forward. "You may bathe over there. Put those on when you've finished."

She blinked up at him in amazement. They were…for her?

"O-oh." Aimi's eyes flicked in the direction he'd motioned and she scurried past him, only to come to an abrupt halt. "…Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"Uhm, you left this." Aimi offered him his folded garment. Their fingers brushed for a moment as he took it away from her, and Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow when she flinched suddenly in surprise. Something tugged at the corners of his lips when her cheeks became ablaze with color, and with a stuttered excuse she scurried off.

_Is that a smile I see?_

…_Shut up._

Placing the package on a flat rocky outcropping Aimi slipped into the nearby weeds and removed her clothes, using it as a covering. She almost lost her balance on the pebbled rock and shale, and as she made her way toward the shoreline the tall lush grass slid across her bare calves.

Aimi swallowed a squeal as she lowered herself into the cold water, and taking a deep breath she dived beneath the surface. She scrubbed away well over a day's worth of sweat and grime, and she grimaced at herself. She must've smelled terrible!

Since she hadn't brought anything to blot away the water from her skin, Aimi decided to air dry on a sun-bathing rock. She peered behind her continually, hoping no one would see her but then she laughed at herself. Who else but Sesshomaru would watch her? And he obviously wasn't interested…

Remembering the brown paper packet, Aimi carefully unraveled the packaging and she gasped. It was a kimono, Persian blue with rosette leaves and flowers embroidered throughout the cloth in the faintest of silver threads. It had wide three-quarter sleeves, providing both comfort and free movement, and along with it there was an intricately folded wine-colored sash.

It was simple but elegant, probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever owned and… _He got this…for me?_

Lying beneath it was a pile of fabric strips, about a yard in length, and her eyes widened. Were those…? Aimi blushed, pulling out the undergarments. _He really thought of everything…_

Realizing how much time she'd wasted gawking at her new clothes, Aimi slipped them on and hurried back to the cave. By then Sesshomaru was strapping on Ah-Un's saddle and sensing her arrival, he turned. He was pleased to find that the kimono was in the correct size, for it took to her figure rather well, and her overall appearance…wasn't too shabby.

_She cleans up nicely, Ne?_

Sesshomaru didn't offer a reply.

Aimi stumbled forward as she rounded the tree, the package-wrappings and her old tattered clothes gathered up in her arms. Unsure of what to do with the remaining scraps Aimi decided to wrap them up and put them away until she found another use for them; perhaps as kindling, or even bandages.

As she was stuffing them under the saddle, Sesshomaru threw an idle glance her way. "Toss them out."

"…Eh?"

"They are useless. Throw them away."

"B-but…maybe I can—"

Sesshomaru pinned her down with a sharp look, almost reproachfully, and she wilted beneath his gaze. Something flickered in his eyes then, only for a brief moment, but then it was immediately displaced by their customary coldness.

"…Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Do as I say." He murmured, turning away.

Aimi tossed them into the bank-abiding plants nearby and pulled herself into the saddle's curved leather seat, a weird feeling digging into her side. Why'd he looked so strange earlier before? Laughable though it seemed, it was almost as if he were brooding over something…Aimi had to admit that for a brief moment her ever present fear of him had bubbled close to the surface, but it couldn't have anything to do with it. Right?

_Maybe I'm overthinking it too much_—

She was caught unawares when a strong hand suddenly gripped her ankle. Aimi nearly toppled from her perch but Sesshomaru kept a firm hold on her and tugged her back into to balance.

"Calm down."

"S-sorry I just…I'm very ticklish." She finished lamely, looking sheepish.

"Oh?" he murmured, momentarily occupied.

She jumped at the sudden touch of cold fingers, and she leaned as far to the side as she possibly could. "Uh, what're you doing, Sesshomaru-sama?"

The demon turned and blinked at her slowly, pausing. "You…do not want these?"

"Eh?"

He pulled pack to reveal a lovely pair of black traveling slippers; one had already found its way in its proper place, and he was currently working the other on her left foot.

…_EH?!_

"U-uh, S-Sesshomaru-sama you don't have to…I can—"

"Clumsy as you are?" He asked, amused at her sudden panic.

"B-but…" Aimi trailed off, finding no other excuse.

He eyed her briefly, mildly curious by her sudden silence. Were all human women so easily impressionable? For it seemed that for every subtle move he would make she would either freeze up or squirm in discomfort. Perhaps, deep down, she was no different from any other human…

"I was…harsh before." Sesshomaru murmured, setting her foot against Ah-Un's hide.

He went silent, having nothing further to add. Aimi blinked, a little confused and somewhat flustered by the sudden…apology? Well, whatever it was she smiled anyway. At least it was something, right?

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru shot a furtive look her way, and he hid a smile. Once again she was a rosy scarlet, and he couldn't help finding her embarrassment rather…cute…

"…Think nothing of it." He told her, grabbing the reigns.

* * *

Amidst the horrid smell of rot, infection, and decay two hulking giants partook of their mid-day's meal with voracious appetite—an abominate pile of bug-infested carrion. They were within the protection of a small cavern at the very center of their ancestral territory enclave, and there they were free to prey on the neighboring human settlements. They sat amongst their stolen plunder, surrounded on all sides by stolen treasures and glittering trinkets of gold and fine cloths.

But, despite their fighting prowess and plenteous spoils they were forced to hide away from those seeking restitution for their fallen loved ones, for they were few (very few) in number. They were the last of a terrifying tribe of land-dwelling Oni, a mighty people crushed underfoot by an invincible foe. He was known by many names: _Inu no Taisho. The Great Dog General. Lord and Master of the Western Lands…_

To them, he was nothing but a human-loving mongrel.

The brothers swore vengeance, and now it seemed that their time had finally come…The elder of the two paused for a moment, having caught wind of a strange but eerily familiar scent. Slowly, it slogged its way toward the shallow putrid waters that ran right through the muggy grotto. On its surface he spotted a shredded scrap of kimono cloth; this wasn't particularly unusual, for the occasional piece of trash (even corpses) found its way here. Snatching it up, he inspected it thoroughly.

Sniff…Sniff…And then, a grisly smile.

**Takumo…**

The other glanced up at the sound of his name.

**Ready our weapons. We've some uninvited guests…**

Takumo leered at his brother's caustic choice of words. **As you wish, Kakure-nii…**

* * *

Days soon passed. The pair had been traveling constantly, to where she had no idea but Aimi soon grew accustomed to the long hours of travel. Most days she rode Ah-Un; on others, she walked beside him when their pace wasn't as hectic. At any rate Aimi was growing a little stronger, and she happily noticed something else:

It was gone. This strangeness she always had around him.

Well…Some of it, anyway. Now that she'd come to know him a little better, Sesshomaru wasn't as intimidating as she first thought. True, he was…Distant. He talked very little, and was very withdrawn. There were times when she thought he was truly devoid of emotion, though there were moments when out of annoyance his jaw would twitch or his eyes would narrow to the thinnest pair of slits…But he was also kind and gentle. Even protective, and it was at times like those when she would realize that he was no ordinary demon.

Aimi thought back to one such occasion…

She'd been washing in a small river, cookery and clothing and things. Ah-Un had wandered off, seeking a shady spot to rest, and Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. Her mind had been meandering, and so she was unaware of the danger lurking beneath the thick reeds. A lizard-like creature slipped out of its precious hiding place, obviously bothered by her sudden intrusion, and fool that she was she completely ignored her surroundings as it made its approach.

The creature bore its fangs and readied its whip-like tail, prepared to strike. It launched itself toward her, but then there was a sudden thump and with a pained hiss it was immediately struck down. Aimi whirled around, and her eyes widened at the sight of its eviscerated body. Her gazed shifted upward as a thick sword removed itself from the creature's partially severed head; amber-colored orbs held hers as their owner wiped the blade clean.

"…Are you alright?"

She remembered giving a weak nod and Aimi shuddered, recalling the grisly memory. There'd been so much blood…Sesshomaru had been truly frightening, but still that didn't deter her. Was she a fool? Some would say she was. But there was something about this fearsome Youkai that she couldn't draw away from, no matter how dangerous he seemed…

Ah-Un nudged her suddenly. Smiling, she placed a reassuring hand on one head's muzzle. After the aforementioned incident the dragon had grown extremely protective over her, somewhat guilty of his inability to defend her, and oddly enough Aimi found it quite touching.

"I'm fine, Ah-Un."

He gave a quiet snort and lumbered on, somewhat satisfied.

They came upon a massive stone gate, surrounded on all sides by flowering stalks of bamboo. As they were passing under it Aimi could just make out a large gap through the thickening foliage where there was a suspended bridge of rope and wooden planks. A river ran beneath it, thrashing to and fro with small crests of foamy white froth. She cast the bridge an anxious look as it swung at the force of the rushing water; was that really going to hold them?

Sesshomaru suddenly spoke. "Once we've crossed to the other side you may begin the preparations for the afternoon meal."

"H-hai."

As they neared the bridge a blanket of soft mist settled over them, bringing along with it the briny smell of algae and seawater. It obscured their surroundings, as if cutting them off from the outer world, and Aimi thought it quite strange. It was the middle of the day, and the sun was at its highest point in the sky. How could a mist possibly form?

Sesshomaru could sense a certain uncanny-ness to the moist air clinging to his hair and armor and was immediately alarmed, but of course he didn't show it. In fact, he walked on as if he hadn't even noticed the thick wedge of moisture forming around them. Still, he was on high alert and he went motionless once he'd sensed its source: a Demonic presence.

…**The girl…**

Aimi came to an abrupt halt when he held out an arm, a silent command to stand back. Through the hazy whiteness a large form lumbered toward them, dragging a rather heavy object behind it. The figure swayed to and fro with an uneven gait, hunched to the point that its free arm was almost brushing the ground. Its eyes glowed a hellish fulvid color, as if the demonic giant itself were possessed, and Sesshomaru's hand floated to the hilt of his sword when the beast's gaze settled on the young maiden cowering behind him.

**Yessss…yessss…so lovely…give her to us…!**

"Ah-Un." Sesshomaru murmured, continuing his approach.

Aimi yelped in alarm when the usually docile reptile gave her a hard shove with both heads, and she landed with an ungraceful thump into the neighboring ferns.

"Ah-Un!" she protested as he nudged her deeper into the lush herbage.

The dragon groaned in what she assumed was apology and positioned himself beside her, blocking any means of encroachment (or escape); once Sesshomaru was sure they were settled, he turned his attention to the towering Oni barring his path.

It was hideous. Terribly hideous, with wild hair and long wiry bristles of fur dusting its knees and shoulders where there now rested its spiked kanabō. Two small horns protruded from the red knobby skin of its forehead, and girding its large waist was a loin cloth fashioned from the tender hide of a young roebuck.

Two rows of jagged, razor-sharp teeth bore themselves open in a grisly smile of welcome. **Weeelll, if it isn't the banished son of the mighty Dog General…We meet at last!**

Beneath the protection of the leafy plants Aimi's brows puckered in confusion. Banished?

"…Let us pass, Oni no Takumo."

The giant cackled loudly. _**The**_** Lord Sesshomaru remembers my name? You do us great honor!**

Sesshomaru unhurriedly drew out his sword. "You are not worth my breath. Let us pass."

Takumo's gaze drifted to the rustling thicket just behind him and he pointed a gnarled finger in its direction. **I demand payment. The girl will suffice, give her to me!**

Sesshomaru's eyes tapered to the tiniest of slits. "You _dare _order This Sesshomaru?"

The ogre brandished his mighty weapon** Stupid Dog! You do not frighten me! Hand over the woman, and I **_**might**_** just spare your worthless life…!**

Aimi gasped when his sword began to emit a pale, reddish aura.

"You annoy me."

Then, Sesshomaru rushed forward.

With a mighty heave the Oni swung at him with the kanabō, but Sesshomaru easily blocked him with his flickering blade. He pushed it away, giving off a small pulse of youki which forced the Oni to stumble backwards on its misshapen feet. With lightning-quick speed Sesshomaru was suddenly behind him, and with a sharp release of his whip he planted a deep stinging lash on its exposed back.

The Oni roared, pained and outraged. **I'll kill you!**

Sesshomaru shot him a mirthless smile. "Everything you say is tedious."

Takumo hefted his club and brought it down once again only to miss by a single hair's breadth, for Sesshomaru had leapt out of his reach. Aimi peered through the plants and marveled at his agility and speed. He flitted about like a delicate silver butterfly, perfectly poised and elegant. It was almost as if he were playing with the terrifying giant, dancing beautifully to the fatal rhythm of blood and death. It was…

_Amazing…!_

Without warning another hulking shape overshadowed them and Ah-Un, looking up, was suddenly rammed aside with a deft blow of a double-ended kanabō. Sesshomaru shot a look in their direction, hearing him bellow, and taking advantage of his very brief distraction Takumo's club came rushing toward him. Its momentum was so strong that it drew him off of his feet, and he landed back first into a massive stone marker heavily worn with age.

**Kukukuku…You thought you had me didn't you, Mutt? **Takumo leaned in and twisted his weapon, embedding it into him even further.** Ha! Now you die!**

Sesshomaru stared the Oni down even as his rank breath hit him square in the nose, and Takumo's smugness wavered for a moment, unsettled by his lack of a reaction. But, just as quickly his brutish attitude was regained. **We'll make a pretty pelt out of you…Right, Kakure…?**

Aimi scurried out on the palms of her hands as a second Oni even larger than the first trudged forward, trampling her hiding place under his feet. It was even more hideous than its brother; his blue hide was covered in scars and one of his eyes had been slashed through, rendering it completely useless. Around his neck he wore a string of human skulls, and his only working eyeball flicked in Sesshomaru's direction upon noticing Takumo's wounds.

**Did that puny creature manage to get the best of you?**

Relinquishing his hold on his weapon, Takumo straightened to his full height and pounded his chest with a forearm.** I am a warrior among warriors! No one can defeat me!**

At a reproachful snarl from Kakure, Takumo hunched submissively before him. **Ah, aside from you Kakure—**

His brother waved him into silence. **Enough, you Fool…**

Now, Oni were renowned for their savagery and wickedness; they delighted in the suffering of others, and it seemed that this one in particular reveled in such debauchery. Noticing the fallen reptilian beast of burden, Kakure slammed a heavy foot on Ah-Un's heaving side with a harsh laugh. **How pathetic! **

Aimi whimpered at the pained groan that'd escaped him as the creature continued to grind its heel into his scaly hide. _Ah-Un…!_

**Such a useless beast, can't even protect its own master— **

"Stop it!"

Everyone, including Sesshomaru, glanced at her in what she perceived to be astoundment (Did they forget she was even there?).

…**Hah?**

Aimi swallowed nervously, but she was determined not to back down. "L…leave him alone!"

The Oni turned, and after a moment's pause he threw back his head with a cackle of amusement. **Quite a mouth, that one!**

Aimi scurried behind another cluster of wooden stalks as the blue Oni made its way toward her, forgetting the two-headed dragon lowing in pain.

**I could use a pretty lass like her****… **The ogre wiped an arm across his dripping nose and rubbed the sticky residue on his only article of clothing. Aimi shot fleeting looks in Sesshomaru's direction. He was pinned deeply to the stone; even without the help of Takumo's arm the iron club remained stubbornly in place, but despite his current circumstances Sesshomaru looked rather…bored.

Aimi blinked in disbelief. _How can he be so calm?! Isn't he hurt…?_

Takumo, of course, was displeased with his brother's sudden interest. **Brother, I claimed her first! She's rightfully mine—!**

_**I**_** am the firstborn, **_**I **_**decide what is yours!**

Takumo snarled under breath, but despite his annoyance he bowed his head (albeit reluctantly) in obeisance.

Kakure returned his attention to his newest target. Aimi moved as far back as possible when he reached out for her, clacking his tongue in what she assumed was meant to be a gentle coo. **Come here, little one; I will not harm you…I will shower you with the prettiest silks and baubles, fit for a queen!**

She clutched at the tree stalks for dear life, praying the terrible oni out of existence, but Kakure soon grew impatient at her obstinance and so he began to dig and scratch at the loose dirt; Aimi cried out fearfully when the Oni's claws nicked at her ankles, and she kicked out at him.

**AH! Damn you…!**

Takumo slapped his thigh with a crow of delight. **You have a way with women, don't you my brother? Ha!**

_**Shut up!**_Kakure roared, favoring his sore fingers, and once again he continued scavenging with even more fervor as his brother continued to laugh.

All the while Sesshomaru watched silently on…

Aimi made herself as small as she possibly could and protected her head against the falling bits of branch and leaves as the giant continued its persistent rooting. _Sesshomaru…help me…Please!_

**Come out, Wench! I am your new master now—**

Suddenly, from what she could hear there was a scuffling of large feet, a pair of blood-curdling screams, and then the booming thud of two bodies hitting the ground. Slowly, Aimi peeked past her sleeves and gasped at the sight before her. Somehow Sesshomaru had freed himself and the two Oni lay dead before his feet, their dark blood pooling all around them. Aimi didn't know how it had happened, and she really didn't care; the Oni had been defeated, and her pack was now safe.

_Kami be praised…_

No sooner had she thought those very words did Sesshomaru stumble to one knee, clutching his abdomen. Within seconds she was at his side. "Sesshomaru-sama?! What's wrong—?"

Through clenched teeth, he could only manage one indecipherable word in reply before losing consciousness. "Dammit…"

"Sesshomaru…? Sesshomar—Eh!" Aimi struggled beneath the weight of his now limp body. "Y-you're…h-heavy—Whoa!"

Aimi braced herself for impact with the ground but she was relieved when two sturdy necks propped her immediately back up.

"Ah, thank yo—…Ah-Un!" the dragon's heads nosed the two of them, paying careful attention to their master's bleeding wounds. "I'm so glad you're alright! Here, turn around so I can…"

The dragon caught on quickly and knelt down as she placed Sesshomaru's unconscious body across their broad back. Aimi then climbed up behind him and grabbed ahold of their reigns.

"Hurry Ah-Un, we must see about…his wounds…quickly?"

Her eyes grew round in wonder as a grey, cloud-like gas began to form around each of Ah-Un's legs. With a loud grunt he pushed away from the blood-stained ground and soon they were airborne. They zoomed through the towering stalks of bamboo, and once they were free from the forest Aimi blinked repeatedly as the wind's full force whipped over her; their view was amazing, but as tantalizing as it was Aimi had no time to waste.

"Come on Ah-Un. We must find shelter, quickly!"

The dragon willingly complied, pitching head-first into a narrow current of flowing air.

* * *

**I'm a little iffy about some parts in this chapter...Comments? Suggestions? Tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
